Her eyes
by SeverusSectumsempra
Summary: Harry Potter starts his first year at hogwarts. What happens when a potion assignment goes wrong and Harry is transformed back into his one year old self? Who will take care of him? Rated M for some adult content and future spankings -Sorry Im really bad at summaries but please read! Harry/ Snape family
1. Chapter 1

_So young,so pure, so..so.. Beautiful. All word Severus Snape used to describe his Lily. Lily Evans, the emerald eyed redhead girl he fell in love with before he even knew what love was. The happiness they felt together, they were inseparable. Of course Petunia, Lily's sister thought she was nothing more than a freak. Severus never saw lily this way though of course. They were the same, severus and lily. Magic was a gift and Petunia was just jealous Severus knew that. When Lily got his letter he was never happier and he knew that lily felt the same way. Although everything changed once they got to Hogwarts. Lily was falling for a certain James Potter while severus had his eyes on following a certain dark figure. Once out of highschool Potter took Lilys hand in marriage and Severus was left in the dust, forgotten and hated for his choices._

Snape was brought out of his thought by the sound of the Floo

He looked up to see the headmaster , Albus Dumbledore, standing in front of his and noticed he was smiling down at him.

"What do I owe the pleasure sir?" Severus greeted the old man " And why might I add are you smiling at me like that"

"Severus my boy, I merely noticed you were deep in thought and merely wished to ask you why you had such a mad expression on your face" Albus answered truthfully

" I was just thinking" Severus said dismissing the conversation with a wave of his hand and he stood and offered the Headmaster a drink

" Alright my boy, well the reason I have come is to ask you how things are going with you're potions classroom, as you know school starts in only a few days time"

Severus lightly glared at the old man before him. Of course he knew the school year was approaching and everything was all prepared for the students to arrive. Well everything except for Severus himself that is. You see a certain young boy starts at hogwart this year and severus is unsure if he will be able to keep in his emotions.

After awhile he nodded at the headmaster " Yes, yes everything is set and the lesson plans are as they should be."

Albuses tone went down to a mere whisper " Severus you are aware of who will be joining us this year?"

Severus sighed " Of course i'm aware, Every teacher in this school is aware. Albus if you are here to ask me to give the boy any special attention I WILL NOT DO IT" He raised his voice slightly to emphasize his point.

Albus smiled at him. " That is not what I have come to ask you Severus, But there is something else I need you to do for me" He paused and looked at severus to make sure he was listening and then continued. " You see, the Dursley for whom Harry was placed with as a baby, They are refusing to give Harry his letter therefore the boy does not know that he is to arrive at Hogwart tomorrow."

" What does that have to do with me" Severus asked a little harsh but sounding confused.

" Severus I need you to go and get Harry from the muggles and tomorrow take him to diagon alley-"

" WHAT? Why me there are so many others who would be willing to take the _Potter boy_ to the alley and bring him to school." Severus cut the headmaster off

"My boy It has to be you" Albus stated calmly " You will go and get the boy and bring him to school" he said strictly

Severus thought long and hard about what Albus said and decided there was no use in arguing with the headmaster as he always loses anyways " Fine" He said in what seemed like a deep growl not making eye contact with Albus

Albus smiled " Very good. " He started making his way to the floo " One more thing severus"

Severus looked up glaring

" You will be going to the dursleys tonight. I want you too keep an eye on Harry and then first thing in the morning you will remove the boy from there home"

Severus sighed but nodded " Of course now I have to babysit potter over night" he thought in disgust

Albus smiled and then exited Snape's quarters.

Severus sat for a minute deep in thought. " Why me. Why not Minerva surely she would be glad to go and get the boy. Hell ever Quirrell would probably be delighted to retrieve him. Although I'm not sure if I would trust Quirrell with Potter he can't talk straight how would he manage to be in charge of an eleven year old boy? What am I saying I don't care about Potter, Why should I care about if Quirrell could handle him or not. This is stupid Severus get yourself together you have to get going before Albus comes back and gives you another speech"

Severus sighed and stood up making his way to the Floo. He would floo to Mrs. Figgs home and then walk over to the Dursleys to watch over his biggest enemies kids for the night.

"It indeed is going to be a long night."


	2. The beginning of the new

Severus flooed over to house. He hadn't realized how early in the day it was as he looked at the clock hanging on his wall _6:30pm_ He wrinkled his nose once he inhaled. It's not that Severus hated cats or anything he just disliked there smell, well that and the smell of cabbage which Figg's house always smelled of.

He walked into the kitchen from the living room in search of calling out to her as he went on. Eventually he found her outside holding a cat and reading the daily prophet in a rocking chair on her front porch

" Good evening Severus, Albus told me you were coming. I'm so glad that he sent you now maybe something will be done for poor little Harry"

Severus was confused at what said " _Maybe something will be done for poor little Harry"_ But he didn't ask. After having a pleasant but short conversation with he made his way over to number 4 where the young was surely being treated like a king. The thought of this made Severus cringe in disgust but he continued walking. He applied an invisibility charm to himself and quiety watched from the windows.

He watched as the lady who he remember as Lily's sister Petunia gave her whale of a son who Severus did not know the name of a plate full of muffins and sat beside him on the couch to watch some horrid muggle movie.

Nothing really happened until around 7 when someone came home. When the man opened the door Severus quickly but quietly followed him in making it just in time before the door closed. He walked around the house curiously.

Severus noticed that there were no picture of only of Petunias son , even in there family photo above the fireplace was not seen.

A few moments later the man whom Severus had followed in the house was bnging on a door underneth the stairs, Severus watched in fascination as the man unlocked 6 different locks. He moved to the side and hoped that whatever had to be kept behind the locks that the man was about to unleash was not harmful or that at least it couldn't sense his presence.

The door opened and Severus almost gasped in shock as a small boy stepped out. He looked to be no older than seven or eight years old. Severus slowly moved forward to get a closer look and once more had to stop himself from gasping as he realized who it was. Harry Potter.

The boy was small but wearing clothes meant for a baby whale. He had a small bruise on his neck and Severus could see several burns and cuts on his arms and through a hole in his jeans.

" Freak get out here and start making the dinner" The man whom Severus has now decided must be Petunias husband barked at the too small boy.

Severus cringed at the word "Freak"

Harry quickly made his way to the kitchen and started preparing what Severus thought was a five course meal. Harry made the food in about forty minutes which his uncle was not please about and kept yelling at Harry to pick up his pace.

When the meal was ready Harry placed all the food on the table in front of the family and they all began eating. Harry however stood and waiting for some reason Severs couldn't figure out what he was doing.

When the family was almost done eating Harry was instructed to get a plate of food. Severus watched as harry grabbed a plate and spooned an extremely small amount of food onto his plate and then walked out of the dining room and sat on the kitchen floor. Severus looked at him with a curious expression "What on earth is he doing, what is he not sitting with his family" Severus thought to himself

After a while Harry had all of the Dishes washed and Harry even polished them and used the polishing rag to put them away. Then all of a sudden a plate slipped from Harry's grip and fell to the floor. Harry looked as though he had just committed murder and tried quickly to clean it up, but he was too late as the man, Who Severus had now knew was Vernon Dursley charged into the kitchen.

Vernon looked from the smashed plate to Harry several times before he stepped forward and slapped Harry hard across his face. Harry grabbed his cheek and Severus could see the tears forming in his eyes but Harry didn't cry.

Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt " What have I told you about breaking MY FAMILY'S things Potter! You should be more grateful that we even allowed you to have food tonight! GO, Go to your cupboard this instant!' When Vernon let go of Harry he ran to the cupboard and Vernon followed

Severus watched in Horror as Vernon carefully locked all six locks on the door.

" You just earned yourself a week without food and three days straight in there young man" Vernon said with a wicked smile on his face and then walked back to the living room and proceeded to watch tv with his family.

Once everyone had gone to bed Severus made his was over to the cupboard and unlocked the locks and opening the door revealing the small boy still awake.

Harry started to panic he saw the door open but he didn't see anyone. He knew to stay sitting on the bed and not go looking because surely it was one of uncle vernons tricks and he would be slapped or spanked if he were to step out of the cupboard so he just sat there.

Severus looked at the boy in fascination. Lilys son, he had her eyes. The he knew. He remember that horrible night

 _Severus walked in Lily's house. He was hoping for the best, hoping that by some miracle Lily Evans had not died. He walked in and cringed as he saw James Potter laying motionless on the stairs. Suddenly he heard a baby crying and he found a little ray of hope that maybe Lily wasn't dead. He ran to the sound and pushed open a door. He glanced at the crib and saw a small child no older than the age of one in a crib crying. He looked down and lost his breath. He sank to the floor beside Lily's lifeless body. He cradled her in his arms " Why you Lily, this is all my fault" He wept. He held lily for a long time before he heard the sound of the Aurors apparating in. He kissed Lily still warm forehead and with tears in his eyes snuck out of the home._

Snape was snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Harry had not moved. Slowly Severus removed his invisibility charm and looked at harry in silence for a moment. When the boy noticed Severus he was scared.

Harry was panicking he didn't know who this strange man was and why he was standing in front of him but Harry knew had to get away. Harry waited for a moment and watched the man in curiousity. When Severus went to move closer to Harry made a run for the front door.

When Harry got to the door her quietly opened it as to not wake up his family and ran.

Severus ran after him calling his name but Harry kept running until he got to a small park with a few swings. Severus caught up with him but just as Harry was about to run for it again Severus grabbed his arm and made him stay

" Harry why did you run" Severus asked trying to regain his breath.

"I..I...Who..I..Who are you" Harry stuttered not really knowing what to say

Severus looked at the boy for a few moments and released the boy's arm " My name is Severus Snape i'm a professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

With that Harry had a frightened expression and tried to run again but Severus caught his arm and delivered a soft smack to the boy behind " Stop running from me Mr. Potter I am trying to help you!" severus told the boy

Harry looked at the man curiously. The smack was not hard and didn't not hurt but it did make Harry stay and that is what is was intended to do.

" Help me sir? What do you mean? And how do you know my name?"

Severus sighed and sat harry down on the grass and sat beside him. Severus explain why he was there and that professor Dumbledore had sent him and that's why he knew Harry's name. He did not wish to tell the boy that he was indeed, very famous. " Harry we are going to go back to your relatives house and we are going to get your belongings and then you are going to come to hogwarts with me,Understand?"

Harry nodded, he didn't know what Hogwarts was or where this man was taking him but he was going away from his Aunt and uncle's house and that was by far the best thing that could have happened to him.

The two made their way back to get harry's belongings, at a walk this time.

As they walked Severus watched the boy " How could someone treat a child this way, how could someone treat LILY'S child this ways" He became angry

" Harry?" Severus paused and waited for Harry to look at him while they walked " Harry why is it you didn't eat your food with your family this evening, instead you ate alone on the kitchen floor?"

Without hesitation Harry said " The table is no place for freaks" And then he quickened his pace but not getting too far ahead of Severus so it didn't look like he was trying to run away again.

There was that word again _Freak._ Severus frowned

They made it back to Harry's home and Severus allowed the boy to grab his belonging which to Severus's disbelief was a few shirts that were far too big for him and covered in holes and a single army man.

Severus took harry by the shoulder and together they walked across the street to house, said their goodbyes and then flooed to Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the grand castle. They walked in and Severus steered Harry to the headmaster's office and instructed him to sit on a bench outside the headmaster's door and not to move. Harry did as he was told.

Severus knocked and then entered the headmaster's chambers. He was going to have a conversation with the headmaster over what he had seen today.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus made his way into the headmaster's office and took one final look at Harry before he closed the door and put up a silencing spell.

He turned to look at Albus and saw the sparkle in the old man's eye die and realized that he was glaring.

" Severus why have you brought here tonight you were instructed to bring him tomorrow"

"I could not allow the boy to remain there. I got him out as soon as it was safe. must not return to his relative the by is far to skinny. He has cuts, bruises and burns and that's only the ones that I could see on his arms or through a hole in his knee. He is being abused Albus and I will not allow you to send potter back there" Severus ranted to the headmaster not breaking eye contact with him once.

Albus could tell Severus was mad. He had every right to be and he didn't want to let Snape know that he indeed knew all along of Harry's condition with the Dursleys. It would be meaningless for him to tell Severus of the blood wards that has kept Harry safe, Severus would not understand.

After a while Albus answered him "Very well Severus with school starting tomorrow I will allow Harry to stay here and the go to the alley with you tomorrow"

Severus nodded "And what about when the school year ends? Where will the boy go then?"

"We will fight that battle when we get there Severus, I will make some arrangements until then I will leave the boy in your care whilst he is in school you will-"

"I don't know anything about caring for child Albus. You know I look at the potter boy and see nothing but his father I cannot stand to look at him" Severus cut the head master off.

"Severus please, do not interrupt me." Albus started very sternly " You will watch over Harry while he is in the school, if he is sorted into your house you will treat him no different than you treat your snakes while if he is sorted into a different house you will take extra care to make sure is doing okay. Am I understood my boy?"

Severus nodded he knew there was no use arguing but his mind started to drift

 _James Potter was a snarky git who took Lily away from severus. Well at least that how Severus saw it. Him and his stupid friend Sirius were always out to get him. One day as Severus was brewing a potion, his favorite subject that he was always happy to go to, Potter and Black thought up a scheme. Next thing Severus knew the teacher had stepped out of the room and he was upside down facing the top of his cauldron only inches away from it. The other kids in the class were laughing as Severus tried to fight the curse and stop himself from falling into the potion. Luckily Lily was there. She got severus down and told James and Sirius off. That was probably the last time that Lily was there to save him._

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts by a light knocking on the headmaster's door. Severus removed the silencing charm and opened the door to see a teary eyed Harry.

" what is it? I thought I instructed you not to move?" Severus began

" I'm sorry sir it's just, it's really dark out here and i'm just a little worried is all. Ill go and sit again" Harry said with his head low.

"Harry please, Join us" The headmaster said which earned him a glare from Severus but none the less Severus moved aside and let harry in closing the door behind him.

The headmaster went on to explain to Harry how they were not going to allow him to return to his relatives and the Snape was to be his should we say "temporary guardian" making Severus cringe at the word " Guardian"

Harry took in all of this information " Could I really be a wizard" was the biggest thought in his mind. He knew that he would be better off here than with his relatives. These people didn't seem that bad even if the man called Severus did smack his backside once but it didn't hurt and Harry knew he deserved it.

After a while Harry simply nodded.

"Very well Harry, Professor Snape here is going to take you and help you get cleaned up and then tomorrow the two of you will go shopping before school starts" The old man smiled at Harry and then offered him a lemon drop.

As they left the headmaster's chambers Severus guided the boy to his personal chambers as would be staying with him tonight.

Once inside Snape showed Harry around " Wow you have a lot of neat things" Harry said reaching out to touch and antique that was above Snape's fire place only to have his hand lightly slapped away.

" We do not touch things that our not ours without permission " Snape said sharply looking Harry in the eyes for the first time.

Severus was shocked. As he looked into Harry's eyes he realized that they weren't James's eyes but they were LIlys. He quickly looked away feeling a sharp pain in his heart.

Snape took a minute to compose himself and said " Now you will take a shower and then we will address your wounds"

Harry tensed but did as he was told. Harry was trying to think of ways to get around Severus not having to look at his wounds he knew that his uncle would not like that one bit and he would more than likely be punished severely for letting anyone see him.

As Harry got out f the shower he quickly dressed in the clothes he brought from the dursley and walked out to find Severus.

He found him sitting on a nice chair in front of the fire.

Severus turned to see Harry was out of the shower. Severus stood " Harry we need to get those cuts and burns healed okay?"

Harry nodded but he had no intentions on letting the man see anything else except for his arms and legs.

Severus took harry into the washroom and lifted Harry up and sat him on the counter by the sink. Then he went in the cabinet. "First the bruise on your neck" Severus took out the bruise removing paste and applied it to harry's neck " Tell me Mr. Potter how did you get this bruise" Severus asked

"I ran into a door" Harry explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Severus squinted his eyes at the boy not believing a word he said. Once Severus was done cleaning and healing the burns, bruises and scrapes visible to his eye he asked " Is that all of them?" Harry nodded a little too quickly for Severus's liking.

" if you would remove your shirt so I can simply make sure you have no other cuts or bruises?"

Harry's eyes widened and he wondered what he should do. Harry was panicking. He looked from Severus to the opened bathroom door and in a split second he decided to make a run for it. Harry jumped from the counter, much to severus's surprise and ran from the washroom.

Severus was in shock for a moment and then quickly went after the boy

" you will stop THIS INSTANT" he said finally getting a hold on the boy and landing a firm swat on his bottom.

Harry rubbed the sting from his bottom and stood there staring at Severus.

"Why did you run Harry" Severus voice softened as he lead the boy back to the wash room and lifted him up sitting him on the counter " I'm not going to hurt you i'm just trying to help"

Harry didn't say anything for a while there were tears in his eye and Severus expected the boy to cry but Harry never did.

After some time harry slowly removed his shirt and Severus had to stop himself from gasping. The boy was covered in scrapes and bruises. Harrys eye widened as he said " I fall A lot i'm very clumsy"

Severus nodded knowing that this was a lie but went on to clean and heal all of Harrys cuts and bruises.

After a nice meal that took longer than it should have because Harry refused to eat more than a few spoonfuls in thought that it was just some cruel joke Severus showed Harry to the guest room.

" You will sleep until 7am and then you will dress and at 7:30 we will eat and the go to the alley to get everything you need for school. Understand" Harry nodded and climbed into the bed after Severus insisted Harry sleep in the bed and not in the closet.

When severus was sure Harry was in the bed he sat by the fire " _He is a boy, not a house elf"_ Severus thought to himself " how did he get all of those cuts.. Sure he is an eleven year old and sometimes kids get hurt, but by what I saw today at the dursley i'm assuming he was not telling me the truth.." Severus sighed. " Why am I starting to care for Potter I should not care. He is not my son?"

With that final thought Severus went to bed a cup of tea in his hand.

The next morning the two ate together and then headed to diagon alley. The trip was of course extremely exciting for Harry. He saw so many cool new things and wanted to see everything possible but Severus made Harry walk with him and they got everything Harry needed for the school year and Severus even managed to get Harry some new robes and clothes and made him change immediately throwing away the clothes Harry was wearing.

On the way back to the leaky cauldron Harry spotted a pet shop much to Snape's displeasure and ran off to it. Harry went inside and looked at all of the pets and suddenly Harry's eyes fell upon a man, not an ordinary man, a giant man.

It took Severus a minute to get inside the store but when he did he was ready to scold harry for running off again when he saw harry staring at Hagrid.

" Hello Hagrid nice to see you" Snape said walking over to Harry and resting a hand gently on his shoulder. Harry smiled at snape but Snape gave a soft glare to the boy to let him know he was not happy that Harry ran away.

" Hello professor snape." Hagrid greeted " and you must be Harry" Harry nodded and shook Hagrid's hand. As the adults talked harry's eyes kept wandering back to the snowy white owl behind the half giant. Hagrid saw Harry's fascination and smiled at him then severus pulled him from the shop.

They approached and ice cream store and snape got an idea " Harry since it is your birthday how about a small frozen treat?" Harry beamed and nodded his head

He didn't expect anyone to remember his birthday It was a big surprise to him. The two enjoyed their ice cream and then Severus Apparated them both to the train station as Harry was going to ride the train with all of the other students.

Snape helped Harry with all of his belongs and said his goodbyes. Harry really enjoyed the train ride he even made a friend, Ron Weasley, and got to try some really amazing chocolate.

Once at the castle all the first year had a moment of oohs and ahhhs before Hagrid ushered them to the boats. Harry Sat next to a boy named Draco Malfoy with Ron behind him.

They were ushered into the castle and Professor mcgonagall came out and told them to follow her. They were going to be sorted and since Harry had heard all about it from Ron and Draco he was pretty excited.

The sorting ceremony went on and on and finally Draco was called, he was sorted into slytherin, and then Ron who was sorted into gryffindor finally it was harry's turn. The sorting hat sat on Harry's had for a long time.

Harry could hear the hat arguing with himself as to where to put harry. To be honest Harry was fine with either Gryffindor or slytherin and didn't say anything. Finally the hat decided he would be in… SLYTHERIN

Harry smiled and went to join Draco at the table smiling lightly at Ron who smiled back a sad smile.

They were given class schedules and then sent to bed.

Harry looked at his first class the next morning… Potions with Professor Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked quickly with the other slytherin students. He knew that professor Snape was the head of house and that made him smile a little to himself because he wouldn't be alone.

"Watch where you're going" Harry had bumped into a boy with bright blonde hair and a mean look in his eyes

"Watch is Draco" This voice was familiar and Harry turned around to see professor Snape and quickly made his way to stand beside the Professor. Snape shook his head bemused

" Draco this is Harry. I think you two could benefit from being friends"Snape encouraged lightly pushing Harry towards Draco .

Draco held out his hand "Malfoy , Draco Malfoy" Harry shook his hand but before he could say his name Malfoy butted in "And you, the famous Harry Potter" he said with a smirk "yes I do believe we could be very good friends"

Snape glared at Draco and lightly slapped the back of his head "Boys, my office"

Once in Snape's office Snape ushered them into seats and then took the seat behind his desk and watched them closely.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy here is my godson. Draco, Mr. Potter is my ward." Draco was shocked as he heard these words coming out of Snape's mouth

"You're godson sir? Does that make him kind of like my brother?" Harry asked trying to make everything work in his mind.

"In a sense you would be God brothers" Snape began "But i think you two could be very good friends, Draco is a nice enough boy and you are as well Harry."

Draco smiled "I guess we could give it a try"

With that snape sent the boys off to bed making sure Draco knew that no harm was to come to the boy because of Draco's stupidity or he would feel Snape's displeasure.

Harry found a room with 4 poster beds and him and Draco choose beds next to each other and Crabbe and Goyle took the other two

Harry didn't know how he felt about the other two boys they kept giving him weird looks that make harry's stomach do back flips but harry ignored them and got ready for bed.

The next day Harry awoke earlier than everyone else and dressed quickly. He then sat in the window sill and looked out at the view but it wasn't much longer before the rest of the boys were waking up.

Draco dressed and then the two boys headed down to the great hall together. Even though harry was at the feast last night he was still amazed by all of the food on the table. He sat beside Draco who had piled his plate mountain high. Harry took a lighter approach and took some sausage, eggs and toast.

While they were eating everyone was talking about their first classes and who was in them

"Potions with the stupid Gryffindors" Harry heard Draco growl "At least we have the professor on outside huh" Draco continued lightly nudging Harry with his elbow.

Harry smiled and pretended to know what Draco was talking about.

They walked down to the potions lab. Harry realized that is was a lot cooler here than it was even in the rooms.

Harry choose a seat in the front next to Draco and looked around for professor snape.

Minutes Later the class was full and Snape came bellowing in, his robes flying behind him and harry thought that he would be quite terrified if he didn't already know snape.

The Professor eyes the class and paused a moment on Harry and Draco before nodding his head and continued.

He noticed that the Gryffindors had chosen seats in the back and smirked. He because questioning one boy know as Longbottom. He asked him many questions and Harry was just glad that the Professor did not call on him.

"Ms. Granger! Put your hand down you foolish girl these questions are not for you" Snape barked and the girl slowly lowered her hand.

Draco smirked and had to stop himself from laughing. " first years" snape murmured shaking his head and walking past Harry and Draco.

"Today you will be making a simple potion and to make it even easier you will have partners"

Harry and Draco were assigned as partners and they got to work instantly.

For Harry's first time he thought that everything was going smoothly. They added all the right ingredients and harry took extra care to make sure he was stirring in a clockwise figure eight motion.

Snape walked around making snarky comments at the Gryffindors potions. But not saying anything to the slytherins.

Class was almost over when suddenly there was a shriek.

Harry turned quickly and saw that the Longbottom boys cauldron had been melted. Harry had assumed that the boy had simply added the porcupine quills before taking it off the fire. Harry was mesmerized by the seeping green potion that made its way across the floor.

He was so entranced that he didn't hear all the yelling and the Professor yelling for everyone to stand on their stools.

Before anyone saw it happening the potion had reached Harry's feet and when it touched him the room filled with black smoke.

All the students were terrified and quickly ran out of the room leaving Harry, Draco and snape behind

Snape yelled a spell and the room was returned to order.

Draco gasped "Um. Professor.. " he pointed down to a small toddler that appeared on the floor.

Snape was in shock. He hadn't realized that Harry hadn't gotten off the floor in time. The potion had made its way to harry.

Harry was a toddler.

Snape walked over and looked at the toddler. He sighed. How could the boy have been so stupid to not have listened to him? What am I going to do?

Draco picked up the now baby Harry who was crying and sat him on a stool. "Professor is Harry going to be okay? I mean he's a stupid drooling baby"

"We need to take him to the headmaster for the cure, I have never had this happen before so I dont know what to do, Come along you two." Snape said walking towards the door.

Draco took the baby Harry and followed Snape to the head masters office.

After a long meeting with the headmaster that resulted in Snape getting very angry and making baby Harry cry several times from the loud tones in Snape's voice they were told that there was no cure.

Harry was going to have to grow up all over again.

Severus of course was horrified. He had agreed to watch over the boy while he was in school but he had not agreed to raise him.

Maybe it wouldn't be the worst. did not have any of his memories so Snape could raise him as a son. Harry Snape. The professor liked the sound of that. The boy could be his son. He wouldn't have to compete with that snarky git James Potter. Yes Severus was warming up to the idea.

It was well past curfew when Snape escorted Draco back to the dorm and took the small harry's hand and began leading him back to his private rooms

About halfway thru the walk severus got irritated with the slow pace so he stopped and gently took Harry into his arms and lifted him up so that he was carrying him comfortably

The baby harry nestled into Snape's robes and yawned. This almost made Snape smile.

When they made it back to snape's rooms Snape transfigured the couch into a crib and lightly tucked the baby Harry in.

But Harry had a different idea. He began to cry

Snape was terrified. He ran picking up harry quickly and realized that the boy had simply gotten scared. Snape sighed. "Who am I kidding i can't raise a child. I can't do this" he thought to himself. But none the less he had the child for tonight so he was going to have to take care of him

Snape turned a chair into a rocking chair and sat down with harry in his lap he positions harry so the boys head rested on his arm and began lightly rocking the boy.

After about 15 minutes Harry was asleep. Snape ran his fingers through the boys hair. This time snape actually smiled down at the boy. After all no one was there to see him.

"Maybe I can do this"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was brutal. Harry woke up at 6 in the morning. Snape rolled out of his bed and picked up the one year old from the crib.

Severus held him. Just looking at him. He saw the small boy who so much resembled James Potter but Severus knew that he was different.

Harrys small face looked up at him. Severus knew that the small boy didn't know anything about his past. But maybe that was for the best of course he wouldn't remember those awful muggles and what they did to him. He could have a happy childhood and Severus could provide that for him.

There was the sudden sound of the floo "Severus. Severus Snape" Snape knew the voice as Molly Weasley. With Harry in his arms he went to the floo

"Hello Mrs. Weasly to what to I owe the pleasure? " He greeted looking into the flames.

"Severus dear, May I come through?"

"Yes, yes please do" he said stepping out of the way so he would not run into him

Molly entered his home hold several large bags that severus looked at questioningly as Molly smiled at them and set them down

Molly reached her hands out to Harry and Severus for some reason tightened his grip for a moment not wanting to hand the boy over to her. He then realized that would not bring harm to the boy and handed him over.

"What a happy baby he is Severus"She smiled at baby Harry while Harry played with the necklace she was wearing.

"Yes well he wasn't to happy about an hour ago"Severus mumbled "What have you brought with you?"

"Oh yes! I nearly forgot silly me" Severus nearly rolled his eyes " _how could she forget she arrived only moments ago"_ "the headmaster had informed me of your situation and I took it upon myself to bring over all the boys old baby things seeing as I have no more babies"

Next thing he knew molly had handed him a change of clothes and a diaper for young Harry "Get him cleaned up and i'll show you the rest of the things I brought for you"

Severus dressed Harry in the clothes Molly had given him struggling when Harry made a game out of kicking his feet out of the pant leg. Severus didn't get angry however he just smiled at the toddler and redressed him. When he finally got him dressed he put him on the floor and held his hand leading him back into the sitting room.

Harry let go of his hand and walked to the area that used to hold the couch. They spent the next hour or so going through everything that Molly had brought for the boy. Then Molly took her leave,giving harry a small kiss on the cheek.

Severus looked at the time and realized that they had missed breakfast in the great hall so Severus picked Harry up and took him to the dining room in his quarters.

He strapped Harry into the high chair that Molly had left in his possession and ordered food from the house elves.

He fed Harry the porridge which surprisingly Harry didn't seem to refuse or hate. After they had eaten all of their breakfast severus prepared a bag for all of Harry's needs.

The headmaster had explained that for the first few days at least. Harry would be attending classes with Severus. He hated the idea of having such an innocent little baby in a potions lab but knew there was no other option for him right now.

Harry protested when Severus tried putting on his shoes but eventually gave up and allowed him to do so.

Snape and Harry made their way to the potions lab a little early so they had time to set up.

Snape put the playpen behind his desk and filled it with quiet toys and placed baby harry in it.

The room slowly filled with 5th year slytherin and gryffindor students all gaping at the toddler behind Snape's desk.

When snape had his back turned to the playpen to look for the role a brave gryffindor boy walked over to the playpen and reached his hand inside. Severus wouldn't have known anything is his Snakes weren't whispering loudly for the boy to move. Snape had told all of his Snakes the night before when he took Draco to his rooms of course.

The boy did not move however and Snape turned around and saw him. He grabbed the boy under the arm and flung him backwards " SIT" he bellowed and everyone obeyed.

Snape watched the room carefully eyeing every student.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE is to come near my ward without my express permission, Is that clear?"

Once he got a chorus of "yes sirs" he proceeded " Very well as I am sure you all have questions I will address them now. The baby behind me is none other than himself."

There was a lot of murmuring going on so Snape waited for it to calm down before continuing "See there was an accident in the potions class yesterday in a first year class containing Slytherin and Gryffindor and I was unable to clean the mess fast enough so here was changed into a toddler state" A hand in the back of the classroom went up.

"Yes ?" Snape addressed his Slytherin student

"Sir I know you've explained this to us all last night but how long is Potter to remain a toddler"

Snape smirked "well I reckon in a few years he will be considered a kid wouldn't he?" The child looked at him confused "He is going to have to relive his life , Potter will grow up again, there is no cure.

The classes went off without a problem and Snape even successfully got Harry to fall asleep while he was teaching. Then it was time for lunch.

Snape walked to the great hall, Harry in his arms, and stood outside the big doors while the Headmaster told all the staff and students about what had happened to Harry and how Snape was to be his guardian.

When the speech was over Snape sighed and walked in. All of the children turned their heads and looked at him in such awe.

He wasn't surprised of course who would have thought he, Professor Severus Snape, or as the students preferred "The greasy bat from the dungeons" would be caught dead holding a baby none the less, Harry Potter.

It was a long awkward walk to the head table where he sat Harry in a highchair between himself and Minerva.

She automatically started cooing at him and feeding him mashed potatoes and soft breads. Harry was indeed having a great time.

For some reason he felt a sense of protectiveness toward the insufferable brat as Minerva was feeding him. He wasn't sure why, he knew that she wasn't going to hurt the boy. Even if she did why should he care anyways?

They ate their meals, casual friendly chatting and the laughter of children filled the air. When all of a sudden there was a flair of smoke coming from the Slytherin table. Everyone stared in shock not knowing what was going on then from the smoke rose a "Smoke dog" it looked horrifyingly real and made all the first years scream.

Before any of the teacher could react the "dog" ran straight through the air to Harry. Barking and growling all the way. He vanished right before he got to Harry seeing as it was magic after all.

Harry was a hysterical mess. He was scared and crying. Snape reacted quickly calming the boy by holding him close to his chest and bouncing him slightly while rubbing circles in his back. He watched the 3rd year who had done the spell run out the great hall followed by Draco.

Anger rose in him more realizing that Draco had been a part of the whole scene why he would do so was beyond him, Didn't he like Harry?

When Harry was calm he handed the baby over to Mcgonagall and went out after the boys.

What he heard shocked him

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SCENTIN YOU SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM"

"Oh come on Malfoy you know it was funny it was just a little prank"

"No A LITTLE prank would have been something actually funny you dunderhead. YOU terrified a one year only. How is that funny in ANY way?"

" Why do you care so much Malfoy it's not like it happened to you, I would have thought out of anyone you would have liked to see the Potter brat humiliated"

"The only person who was HUMILIATED was you you idiot and I care because he's MY GOD 's right Snape's my Godfather which makes Harry technically family since snape it watching him. "

The boy didn't respond and Draco pushed him into a wall "If Snape doesn't kill you" He paused looking the boy in the eyes "I will"

Draco started walking away "That goes for anyone who messes with MY little brother, Pass it on"


	6. malfoys idea

Snape watched as Draco walked back to the great hall. His head held high. He realized how proud he was of his godson. The boy stood up for someone else other than himself. He would have to talk to Draco about it later.

When Draco was gone he rounded the corner to face the boy who had tormented Harry.

" Hello mr. Scentin" He said in a calm voice barely showing he was angry.

" P-Professor" The boy almost didn't get out

" It seems as though you have made a mistake boy. See you know that is under MY care therefore he is MY responsibility and I am too look after him and ensure the safe and well, happy and YOU seem to have made him unhappy." Snape snarled taking steps towards the boy

" Sir I didnt mean to um, make Potter unhappy it was just a prank as I explained to Draco."

" Ahh yes . I heard that conversation and lucky for you I am here now and not him. As odd as that may sound I will not kill you whereas he surely would have" Snape smirked at the idea " Detention for the rest of the school year, My scentin, one night a week with Mr. Filch and one night a week with Myself."

The boy nodded quickly hoping that was the worst of it. He started to make a break for it when a strong hand came down on his shoulder and propelled him backwards so he was against a wall

" If you ever touch Harry, or Draco for that matter" Snape pulled out his wand and pressed it underneath the boys rather large chin " I promise you, you will not be a happy _little boy_ "

With that statement the boy was shaking so hard his knees were banging together as he ran for his common room.

Snape smirked at the statement and made his was back to the Great hall

When he entered he saw Draco at the head table in Snape's seat feeding the now calm baby harry peas and then throwing them in the air and catching them in his own mouth.

"Well hello Professor Snape" Snape said in a silky voice to his godson with a slight smirk

" Oh sorry professor I was just-" Draco began

"It's alright Draco" Snape said earning a weird look from Draco since he used his first name " I'm just surprised you're getting Harry to eat his peas"

Mcgonagall started laughing " Well I tried but once you left Harry started crying again and didn't stop until here came in"

Snape almost smiled.

He picked up Harry and beckoned for Draco to follow him. After excusing themselves they made their way to Snape's private quarters

Snape set Harry on the floor and instructed Draco to sit on the couch that had been transformed back into its original state seeing as had provided them with all of the necessary baby supplies

" Sev?" Draco began. SInce they were alone he was allowed to call him that.

"Yes Draco?"

"I was just wondering sir, why am I here?"

" I wanted to thank you Draco, You see I heard the way you stood up for Harry, even though he really isnt family and that took a lot of courage and I am very proud of you"

"Scentin is just a big smelly git" Draco smirked "But thank you sir, it means a lot to me. My father will not be happy to hear of this."

" No I reckon he won't be will he?" Severus sighed, he knows that Lucius is rather harsh and doesn't care much for his son unless he thinks he has disgraced the family name. And the boy helping out a Potter, that wasn't going to sit well with him.

Draco didn't say anything for a while and tears welled up in his eyes

With another sigh Severus went and sat beside his godson draping an arm around his small shoulders and pulled him closed "We don't need to tell him Draco" he almost whispered

"Scentin is going to tell his father, his father works with mine. Father will" He paused "Well let's just say he will make sure his displeasure is known"

With that final statement Severus didn't say anything just held the boy tighter

After a while Harry had made his way onto Severus's lap and had fallen asleep and draco was still under his arm.

"You know Sev, Harry would be my godbrother if you adopted him" Draco whispered softly looking up at his godfather

"Yes I guess he would wouldn't he"

Silence followed

After about 30 minutes Snape put Harry to bed and turned to Draco "I suppose we should get you up to your dorm"

Draco frowned but nodded his head "Yeah I guess so"

Severus moved to walk out the door but Draco did not follow "Draco?"

"Sev do you think.. Make I can just sleep here tonight"

"Draco you're suppose to be in your dorm with the rest or your classmates"

" I know it's just, i'm worried about Scentin, and well my father, if he has been told already sometimes he likes to come talk to me at night"

Severus signed but lead the boy to his room

Severus had made a room for the boy in his private quarters just incase anything happened. The boy changed and happily climbed into his bed Snape ran his fingers through the boys hair. " Good night Draco" In moments draco was asleep and snape whispered "I won't let him hurt you"

A promise he could never keep.

Snape made his way back into the sitting room

What Draco had said really stuck with him. Could he adopt Harry?

Harry would definitely have a better life but could he really raise a baby? How was he suppose to take care of him and keep his teaching job?

He could help but thinking about Lily. Would she want him raising the boy? Would she even want me looking at him?

" _Oh lily why did you have to go"_

Out of nowhere Harry began to cry

Snape was at his feet in an instant and in Harry's room he picked him up and held him close swaying back and forth.

Harry calmed almost instantly "What's wrong bud" he whispered sitting down into the rocking chair molly had given him

Of course Harry couldn't answer

Severus looked into Harry's eyes " why do you have to have your mother's eyes"

Just then it hit him. Lily isnt here physically but mentally she is with them. She's in Harry and shes in Severus himself. He looked at the baby who was now sleeping in his arms and tightened his grip bringing the boy closer and leaning down and gently kissing his forehead

Lily wants him to have the child, to raise him. Give him a better life than he had, A better life than lily had. A happy life

Severus placed Harry back into his bed and went to the sitting room again and made his way to the floo.

He flooed Albus " Albus Dumbledore" He called

" Severus my boy, it's getting late what can I help you with?"

" I want to adopt Harry, I want him to be my son"


	7. Chapter 7

Albus didn't look the slightest bit shocked as Severus blurted about that he wanted to adopt the young Potter.

He smiled and Severus " Allow me to come through my boy"

Severus nodded and moved out of the way and waited for him to enter

" Ahh good evening Severus now as to adopting potter I have already had the paperwork drawn up and it's just awaiting signatures"

Severus looked at him in surprise " How did you know I would want to adopt the boy?"

"Easy Severus, I know everything" the headmaster said with that annoying twinkle in his eye that made severus glare intensely but then he felt overwhelmed with happiness

"We will fill out the paperwork tomorrow after classes are through. The only problem is since Harry is not yet of age to sign said papers we will have to visit those muggle relatives of his to have them sign over custody"

Severus smirked "Just the kind of revenge I was looking for"

Albus laughed slightly at that since he knew he would be there as well and could control severus if he got too out of hand.

"OH and we have another important thing to discuss tomorrow as well but for now it is late and I happen to know you have two little boys who will likely have you up earlier than you wish to be so i bid you good night Severus"

Severus nodded his head and watched him leave he would never understand how Albus knew Draco was in his rooms.

Severus went to bed that night feeling completely refreshed and happy. He was going to have a son

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came to quickly for Severus as Draco awoke him "Sev, Harry is awake" He told him with an angry glare that made Severus smirk He was not the only one to be awoken this morning

He went and got Harry "Good morning"He smiled down at the happy baby in the crib before picking him up and changing him and getting him dressed.

He put on Harrys shoes as Draco walked in fully dress "Draco would you mind taking Harry to the sitting room and entertaining him for a moment while i get ready?" He asked setting Harry on the ground so he could walk

The boys left and Severus quickly returned to his rooms and got ready for the day. They then enjoyed breakfast together and Severus sent Draco to his morning classes

The day went as normal with Harry in the potions room with Severus there was only minor complications from first years but nothing that affected harry.

After dinner in the great hall Severus made his way to the great hall with Harry walking in front of him smiling and waving to everyone who passed This almost made Severus smile himself but of course he did not

They made it back to their rooms and severus put some toys out for Harry to play with when Albus came through the floo

"Good evening severus, Baby harry" He smiled at them

Then Molly weasley came through the floo as well and Severus gave the headmaster a questioning look

" I have arranged for here to watch your little harry while we visit his relatives I figured it would be safer this way"

"Yes ,yes "He agreed

" Well we best be on our way" Albus smiled at Severus who glared in return before picking Harry up

" Harry Mrs,Weasley is going to watch you and I will be back in a bit okay?" He then turned to mrs weasley " He has of course already eaten, then are bottles in the fridge just warm one up if need be and of course all nappies and clothes are in his room, he will probably play for another hour seeing as it is only seven and then it will be time for bed"

smiled at him " Go on you two I know how to handle the child, go go before it gets too late"

Severus tentatively handed harry to her before following the headmaster to outside the hogwarts ground so that the two of them could apparate . With one final look over his shoulder to make sure Harry was okay he left his quarters

Time to get revenge for Lillys son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus landed and looked around. Privet drive was a nice little place, every house look almost the same and all the children knew not to play on the perfect front lawn. The houses looked as though perfect families lived there. Everything looked well.. Normal.

He however knew what monsters lived in number 4 and how horrid they truly were.

Today he would make them pay. He and Albs approached the house together when Albus stopped him

" Before we go in Severus you should know this won't be easy, though they hate the boy they would much rather keep him as their personal servient than sign him over to you nonetheless."

Severus nodded taking in the words. But no matter what he was going to get custody of lillys son, he had to, for her.

Severus rang the doorbell and a woman answered the door. Severus smirked " Well hello there Tuney long time no see" he said remembering Lily's older sister.

" Sever… severus? I..it...cant be" She stuttered but now a large man had appeared behind her

Albus climbed in " Good good you remember him, might we come in we have some very important information to discuss with you about your nephew"

At the Petunia fainted which made Severus smirk as he watched her fall. Making no effort to catch her. At this Albus stepped in and levitated her body to the couch

"HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC IN MY HOME" Severus heard a loud voice " YOU FREAKS ARE NOT WELCOME HERE TAKE WHATEVER YOU DID TO MY WIFE AND FIX IT AT ONCE!"

Severus saw the large man lunged himself at Dumbledore and sprung into action. " Petrificus totalus!" He yelled freezing the man's body he walked over to them ignoring the small yet large crying boy sitting on the couch and Dumbledore's obsessive talking about how that was unnecessary.

" Listen here you swine. This is what's going to happen. We will leave your home and rid you of all magic but first you are going to sign these paper giving be custody of you beloved nephew which I know will be so hard for you since you love him so much." Severus had to stop from rolling his eyes " You will give us ALL of his belongings and we will leave in peace never bothering you horrid muggles again." With that he unfroze the man who ran to sit beside petunia who had awoken at the start of his speech

" And..And what if we don't sign the bloody papers" Petunia stated definitely

" Lets just say you'd wished you had, i wouldn't cross me, you should know that by not Tuney"

Severus smirked

" Sign the bloody paper Vernon" petunia all but shouted

" I WILL NOT"

" Oh is that so?" Severus said " Well then let's see" He tapped his chin looking around the room before his eyes settled on Dudley. He lifted the boy in the air and brought him close setting him on the ground, the boy was shaking

" And you child, do you like in the least?" Snape inquired knowing the answer

" Why would I like a freak like him? Hes stupid and does horrid things. I tried to convince pa to tie him outside like a dog and he do for a few days but then the boy was needed inside for his chores."

Severus gaped " Do go one"

" We'll see he sleeps in his cupboard and my favorite thing to go is jump on the stairs and make all the dust fall right onto his face." He began " Oh and harry hunting is a great game i play with my friend you see, we hunt him down and if we catch him we beat him up it's good fun"

"DUDLEY ENOUGH" Vernon barked

" Yes enough" Severus said thinking quickly before transfiguring the boy into a Pig and magically throwing him into the cupboard locking it.

"MY DUDDYKINS" petunia rang " YOU LET HIM OUT AND CHANGE HIM BACK AT ONE"

" Ahh tuney you see it's magic, It will change back on its own only after you sign the papers" Dumbledore told her

" Yes it seems that is the only way" Smirked Severus

Both dursleys looked at him horrified

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Harry please stop throwing your toys at the owl" Mrs weasley stated calmly only making it so Harry laughed and continued on

She rubbed her hands over her face and sighed. This was proving to be a lot harder than she originally thought. Sure she raised the twins so why was Harry so difficult? He's just a child.

But he's so much younger than when her twins started acting out, not even ron or ginny started out like this. Hes got the mindset of a four year old.

Out of nowhere an owl swooped down and clawed harry's cheek Harry let out a painful cry and his hands went up to his cheek"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus walked away from the house feeling rather satisfied with himself. The dursleys weren't hard to convice after he turned there beloved son into a pig and forced him into the very same cupboard that potter had been in himself all those years.

Potter.. Could he even call him that anymore? He was going to raise him as lily would have like, A happy and healthy boy. He was of course still the son of James potter but Severus had just adopted him. Should he change the boy's name?

For now he decided that wouldn't be necessary. The boy was still to know of James potter but he was also his adoptive son and that meant that he was the heir to everything Severus had. Severus had a son.

Severus had Lilys son.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus made his way up to the headmaster's office wanting nothing more than to go and see Harry but Dumbledore said they had some important information to discuss.

" Lemon drop"

" No, thank you, So what is it we need to discuss"

" Ahh Severus always right to the point, yes well there seems to be a way for Harry to age faster" That was all he said at for a few minutes

" What do you mean? I thought you said it was irreversible?'

" Yes well there has been a potion brought to my attention, made correctly is will age Harry one year every week until he is back to his normal Eleven. However he will still not be able to regain any of his memories only the memories we provide him with now will be remembered."

" I see" Was all severus could say, surprised and not sure what to do

" It is completely up to you seeing as you are now the boys official protector however if it is any help, i do recommend this"

" I see no reason why we shouldn't do it. He will be a normal eleven year old and continue his school and I as well will be able to handle this new role easier."

" Yes yes i agree"

" i will make the potion then, Do you have the ingredient list?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Weasley quickly ran over to Harry sweeping him up into her arms and shooing the owl away

By now Harry was screaming rather loudly with giant tears streaming down his face

Molly rushed into action magically cleaning the wound. Since it was so deep it would be able to be completely magically healed right away. Fortunately for her she new a spell for stitches, she wasn't madam pomfrey after all

Harry was still hysterical. He wasn't calming down no matter what she did.

There was a light knock at the door and Molly sighed setting Harry down and answering Severus' door.

"Oh hello Draco" She greeted the blonde

" where is professor.." He paused peeking around her and seeing Harry in a very chaotic state " What's wrong with harry, wears Sev?" Draco was getting worried

Molly sighed and ushered Draco inside and explain what was going on. As soon as Harry saw Draco he clumsily made his way over to him. Draco sat on the floor next to him and put his arms around him

"Shhh lil bro it's going to be okay" Draco, not sounding at all like him self comforted the little boy he has grown to think of as a brother.

Harry almost immediately calmed down as Draco rubbed circles in his watched in amazement as little harry slowly started falling asleep in Draco's arms and all the while Draco said soft words to calm him

Molly then went to clean the mess that was made in her effort to calm to child.

About 15 minutes later Severus walked in to Draco and his new son. That was still going to take some time to get use to.

It was a fond sight, Harry curled up in his godsons lap.

" Draco why are you here?" He whispered seeing that Harry had fallen asleep, his thumb in his mouth. It almost made him smile.

" I was looking for you Uncle Sev when I stopped by Harry was hysterical, apparently he had a not so friendly meeting with an owl" Draco explained motioning to Harry's cheek and the newly formed stitches

Severus almost had a heart attack quickly hunting Molly down.

When she explained what had happened he could hardly be mad at her, and after all she had given him the medical attention that she needed, so no harm right?

"Uncle sev" Draco called and Severus was at his side in a minute

" Could you please move him, I enjoy his company and all my i fear if he doesn't get off soon my arm will fall off!" This made Severus smirk and gently picked his son up out of draco's arms and helped Draco stand.

After putting Harry to bed and thanking Molly for watching him Severus made Draco a cup of tea and lightly pushed him toward the couch.

"Why were you looking for me Draco, is everything okay"

" Oh it's nothing sir" Draco said staring into the steam that was rising above his tea cup

" I do not like being lied to Draco" Severus moved to sit next to his god son and with two fingers under the boys chin he lightly pushed his face up so that their eyes met "You can talk to me"

That was it for draco he silently began to cry but Severus quickly wiped the few tears away, knowing the boy was embarrassed.

" Uncle sev, its my dad, he.. Well he wants me to g g get the the umm,Well he wants me to get the dark mark sir. And if I dont he said he didn't want to be my father any longer.

Severus didn't know what to say so he just pulled his Godson into his lap, help him close and let him cry.

Severus not only had Draco to worry for anymore he also had a son of his own. He was ecstatic to be able to have such a wonderful yet abnormal boy like Harry

Looking down at draco, he knew that Harry was going to have the best big brother figure anyone could ask for, He was going to be loved, that was for sure.

Just then the thought hit him, "Big brother" He said out loud.

Draco took his head off his uncle sevs chest and looked up at him. "Sir?"

" Big brother Draco, you are Harry's big brother. Or I mean you can be, See I can adopt you. Explain to your father that you being a part of his family is only slowing him down, and then you will never have to face his wrath again." Severus said before even thinking. How was he going to raise two boys when just last month he managed to kill every last one of his house plants

Draco smiled eagerly up at him "Really Uncle Sev, you'd do that?"

Severus kissed his forehead " Of course"

Would he really do that?


	9. Not a chapter

Hi guys!

I just wanted to take some time to apologizes for not writing very much lately a lot has been going on and I haven't gotten much of a chance!

Also this story has taken on a different perspective, it involves a lot of fluff and I have incorporated A LOT of Draco.

I like where the story is heading and I have some brilliant ideas of what's to come with the two kids and Severus.

I Hope no one is disappointed with the outcome so far, Sorry if the summary sorta misleading!

But thank you all so much for the follows and comments!

Also im always looking for ideas or suggestions so please feel free to comment of PM me!


	10. Chapter 9

Draco had gone back to his common room a bit after curfew even though Severus had asked him to stay. The boy wanted to give his godfather some space however.

It was early in the morning when Severus woke up. He asked a house elfe to bring him tea. He sat in his favorite and most comfortable chair just watching the sun rise out the window.

"There's no way I can raise two boys" he thought " I adopted Harry, he is my son, but Draco is my god son. He needs me right now and well Harry has taken to him quit well." It was all to frustrating. He sighed running his hand through his hair

Just then he hear a small whimper coming from the small child's room. In an instant he was up and the door.

As he walked in he examined the green room. He had customized it of course to suit the baby's needs, The walls were green with pictures of moving dragons and quidditch players here and there. The crib was a dark mahogany that severus really thought brought out the little boys green eyes.

Green eyes in fact was the next thing he saw following by a bright smile. The boy really did like baby smiled making adorable noises and reaching his arms up in the traditional way showing he wanted to be picked up.

Severus of course picked the child up cradling him in his arms and just looking at him for a moment. The green eyes so much like Lily's. Of course he could see the Potter in the boy but he paid no mind to it.

This was his son now.

The baby smiled at him and reached up touching his face and giggling. This small gesture made Severus feel all warm inside for reasons he was unaware of. This boy really was worming his way into the heart of the once cod and foul potions master.

He changed and got the boy ready for the day all the while talking to him and ticking him just to hear the sweetness of his giggling voice.

With the boy dressed he dressed quickly himself and made his way to the kitchen.

He put the baby in the highchair and gave him some milk. He had breakfast brought to them from the great hall.

Usually Severus would let Harry feed himself but he was already dressed and ready for the day and he did not want to have to change him again. So he took the small spoon and helped feed the one year old eggs and yogurt. He took bites of his food in between feeding his son. Severus then gave Harry toy to play with while he cleaned the dining area

Today was going to be a long one He has classes of course, first years mostly, he would get the chance to see Draco after last night's issues. Which was a good thing of course but after all of his classes were threw, that is if he manages to make it out alive with a cranky one year old in the class, he had to start brewing Harry's potion.

Ultimately they had decided that the potion would be beneficial for everyone if Harry returned to his 11 year old self.

A thought hit Severus instantly. Im sure I could manage an eleven year old as well as a 12 year old. Since it will be in the summer that Harry returned to his 11 year old self meaning Draco would be coming up on 12 and starting his second year at school.

Maybe he could get both boys, "then Draco would be safe and Harry would be happy. But then again maybe i'm getting to ahead of myself" he thought.

He walked back to his son and picked him up, wiping of his hands and face along the way, just to be safe. He was really going to have to come up with other arrangements for the boy once he ages quicker while he teaches.

Imagining a three year old toddling around a room full of first year imbusoles made Severus nervous. Harry would be lucky if even when he turned 11 he wouldn't have his Dad staring over his shoulder in the potions lab constantly, due to what happened last time of course.

He got a bag of everything ready for Harry and they made there way to his class room. First class was fourth year hufflepuff and ravenclaws. So it should be easy enough.

Harry yawned as they entered the classroom, Severus was a little shocked, it was still early in the morning how could the boy be tired so soon?

Severus set up the playpen with quiet toys and things to entertain the child he then put a protection charm around him and a silencing spell that he invented so that harry could hear him but the children couldn't hear the baby. The wards would alert him if harry needed him for whatever reason.

The class filed in and all choose seats. A hufflepuff girl smiled brightly at Harry and then quickly averted her gaze after she saw Snapes intense glare.

Severus knew that the girl meant no harm to his son, she merely smiled at him, however when she looked at Harry he felt an overwhelming sense of insecurity and as though he needed to protect his young, much like a werewolf with its pups.

Snape set his students to making a basic calming drought to see how many could remember to do so, he gave them minimal instructions but enough so that they wouldn't blow the roof off the school.

Throughout the class the girl kept looking at harry making faces and she could see him giggling, even though she couldn't hear it. Snape had given up on trying to make her stop, however if her potion wasn't absolute perfection he would have a talk with her most likely ending in detention. Snape smirked at the idea.

The students finished there potions and by the time class was over the hufflepuff girl was the last in the room bottling her potion.

"Professor" She stated handing him the potion " Have a nice day" she smiled

"One moment , let us check your potion"

She eyed her professor is confusion waiting for him to check the potion. To snapes surprise it was nearly flawless, everything was correct. He looked at her, and then at Harry.

" You may go and say hello if you'd like ms,Grey"

She smiled brightly at him making Severus second guess himself. "Hello Harry, oh my you are just the cutest thing, oh is that your blocks well they are just lovely!" She cooed at him making Harry smile fondly at the attention

Severus watched curiously.

" Well I must be going sir,I trust that everything is okay with my potion"

" Yes, yes" He waved her out and turned back to Harry.

Harry raised his arms and Severus smiled at him and picked him up placing him in his lap.

"Harry, everyone is just overwhelmed with your cuteness, maybe we should not age you at all" Snape joked and he heard the door open and then shut again. He saw Draco walk in

"Hello Draco, feeling better today?" He said placing Harry on the floor because he was trying to get to Draco"

" Yes sir, we have a while until class but Mcgonagall let us leave a but early so I thought id just come down here and wait if that's alright" He said to his godfather while picking the one year up in his arms.

" Yes yes that's fine. We will just be finishing the potions you started last class"

" Sev, do you think you could really adopt me, my father, well he is coming to the school today and checking my grades, if they are acceptable then he will be pulling me out of classes tomorrow for some umm.. Well business." Draco looked on the verge of tears

"I assume your grades are acceptable or I would have heard of it by now" Snape stated, he had told the teachers to report the boy to him if there were everything that was not seriously wrong with the boy because he knew what Draco's father would do if draco had low grades, or gotten into a fight, the few smacks he gave to Draco on his bottom was nothing compared to the cane his father would use on him

"Yes sir, they are" Draco blushed at thinking about what his punishment would be if they werent

The rest of the students began showing up and Draco put Harry in the playpen, much to Harry's displeasure but Snape gave the tiny tot a bottle of warm milk and made him lay down with a blanket around his shoulders. He turned to Draco " Stay after class"

With a small Nod Draco went to his seat by Crabbe and Goyle.

The class was working on a potion that was by far the easiest they would and endure and even simple enough that not even long bottom could mess it up. And with Harry asleep snape let his mind wander.

He wouldn't let his god son take the dark mark, it just wouldn't do. He looked over at the boy smiling with his friends as he saw Goyle struggling, Snape knew that Dracos potion would be perfect, it always was. But the only solution that Severus could think of to keep lucious from taking the boy out of school tomorrow was to tell him that the boy had messed up so bad it would take a lifetime to recover,

The problem with that was that Draco would get the beating of a lifetime, not only for failing in potions but also for not being able to go with his father to get something his father wanted him to have maybe a little.. To much..

By the end of class everyone had turned in there potions, even the longbottom boy who basically threw the potion at Snape for fear of touching him. Draco bid his friends goodbye and then went to his godfather.

" Draco would you like to come to my rooms tonight instead of going to your dorm. I need someone to watch Harry while.." He went on to explain the potion he would be brewing and how he could not have harry around. Draco was exactic

" You mean he will be eleven again soon sir?"I mean not too soon, but at the beginning of summer I suppose"

"Yes Draco, so do you agree?"

"Yes of course sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Snape and Harry had just finished eating when there was a knock at the door.

It was Draco

He basically ran into Snape full forced and crying his eyes out. Snape picked the boy up with ease, even though Draco was 11 Severus still found it helpful to hold the boy when he cried.

"Draco shh, Draco its okay" Snape whispered while rubbing circles in the boys back.

" Draco I can only help you if you stop crying and tell me whats wrong"

Dracos crying turned into sobs and then the occasional hiccup. " My father came to see me and saw my grade in potions, he said he would deal with me tomorrow after school, why Sev why did you give me such a bad grade, I know my potion was good please sir don't spank me too for not doing well in your class" Draco went through so many emotions in just that short amount of time.

Snape sat on the sofa with the boy in his lap and Harry fumbled over to where they were sitting and Snape helped him get on the couch.

"Draco your potion was near perfection" He saw Draco about the protest but held up his hand up to silence him. " I did it so your father would not be able to take you from the school tomorrow. I will not punish you for being an excellent student draco"

Draco smiled softly at him

" He will not have enough time to punish you Draco and I will not allow it. Now, You are here to watch this young one here."

He put Draco down and watch the two boys interact for a moment and so how taken harry was with Draco and have much Draco liked having a little brother of sorts.

Severus could handle Draco and he was a big help with Harry and soon Harry will be Draco's age. The two would get along nicely even as they grew older Severus thought.

How would i get custody of Draco. His father would never allow it. Just then severus remembered.

He ran to grab a book off of his shelf and read " If at anytime a relative of a child, aunt ,uncle,grandparent or even a godparent seems to believe the child in question is an unsafe enviorment the child will be taken from the custody of said parents and given to someone more capable of supporting the child" Severus smiled. Yes he would adopt Draco.

Draco needed the love and support of a family and so did Harry. The three of them together would form a family, each child would know that they are loved.

Severus, his mind now off of Draco went to his potions lab. It was time to start Harry's potion. It would take three hours to brew and by that time it will be time for the boys to sleep so he would give Harry the first dose tomorrow in the company of Madam pomfrey just incase anything were to go horribly wrong.

Severus worked hard and the potion was finally complete he bottled it all up and sent a sample to Albus to have it checked before giving it to Harry tomorrow. He walked up the stairs into the sitting area where he thought the boys would be. When they were not there his heart started to race

He looked frantically for his son and godson and stopped when he heard laughing. He followed the sweet sound and found the two in the bathroom. Harry was in the tub surrounded by mountains of bubbles and toys splashing and laughing as Draco, Who was now covered in water that surrounded him on the bathroom floor was splashing Harry back

Severus would have been mad at the state his bathroom was in but he knew he could clean it up quickly and that the boys were enjoying themselves.

Soon both boys would know they were loved and important

At seeing the display before him he knew he made the right choice in deciding to adopt his godson. Next was the fight to get custody, these two were going to be the death of him.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning came too soon for Severus. He had to wake up about an hour earlier than usually to take Harry to Madam Pomfrey. He was excited and nerve wracked about giving Harry the potion. It was going to be a new experience for everyone involved.

Dumbledore had checked the potion over and made sure that it would cause no harm to the boy. Severus minded Harry's allergies and made sure nothing of the sort was in the potion. Dumbledore had informed him that the worst that could happen from the potion was the boy not aging at all.

If the potion worked however, Harry would be the age of two by tomorrow morning and he would age a year every month as long as he has been given the potion. Harry would be back to his regular eleven by the time summer began. He and Draco would have a full summer ahead of them.

Of course Severus would be teaching Harry the basics like reading and math in between his aging process. It would have to be rather fast pasted in order for Harry to be caught up with his fellow first years. Severus was confident that all would be well.

He got up and woke Harry and Draco. Draco had stayed in his rooms for fear that his father would be in his dorms late at night. Sev would have let the boy sleep but Draco had asked to go with them when harry got the potion so Severus woke him up.

"Good morning Draco, sleep well?" Severus asked the sleepy boy as he rubbed his eyes and walked to the bathroom. Dracos only response was a wave of his hand.

Severus smiled at the boys messed up hair and lack or verbal response. He was not a morning person.

He then went into Harry's rooms and woke the sleeping toddler. "Good morning son" He said gently running his hands through his short but already black and messy hair, smiling at him.

Harry was half asleep still when he reached for Severus to pick him up. As soon as he was in Severus's arms he laid his head on his shoulder and stuck his finger in his mouth. It was oddly adorable to the potions master.

He got the small boy dressed and put shoes on him before meeting draco down in the dining area. They ate mostly in silence but Harry was starting to wake up more as severus and Draco took turns feeding him.

Harry thought it was funny to refuse the spoon of yogurt until Severus fed some to draco and then and only then Harry would take a bite. It turned into a fun little game, until Draco got tired of eating the yogurt.

After they ate they started making there way to the medical wing, severus holding Harry since his legs were still too little to keep up with himself and Draco.

They made it to the infirmary and sat on a bed. The potion had to be given to Harry in the form of a shot so that it would enter directly into his bloodstream. Severus was aware of this but he wasn't sure how Harry would react.

Madam Pomfrey cleaned the area in the baby's leg where the shot would go and retrieved the needle. Harry was sitting on the bed and Draco sat beside him watching everything that Severus was doing.

Pomfrey quickly put the needle in the child's leg pressed the potion in and quickly removing it and putting a band-aid on is a movement so swift and easy Severus almost missed it.

But harry Hadn't his eyes stayed trained on the needle until she had put it in the medical waste bin, harry didn't make a single sound until Severus came into view.

Severus had been behind Harry but once it was over and he noticed the baby wasn't crying he walked around the bed and looked at his child. " Harry, son are you okay?" he asked not really expecting a response but once Harry saw him and heard his voice he threw his little arms in the air reaching for his guardian and began crying profusely.

Severus quickly grabbed the boy and held him close to his chest. Rubbing his back and bouncing slightly " Shh son its all over"

Draco watched the interaction with envy. He wished he had a father like his uncle sev.

Harry calmed down after about ten minutes, with his thumb in his mouth and his head on severus's shoulder severus turned back to madam Pomfrey.

"He will be fine Severus, babies cry when they get shots, though it is weird how he didn't cry until he saw you, he is really fond of you Severus." She smiled at him making him glare "Anyways, you should have some pretty easy classes today , the potion will make Harry very tired, he is likely to sleep the majority of today and all night. By noon today Harry will be two years old." She said running a diagnostic over the sleeping form of the boy in Severus' arms. "It seems the potion works faster than we expected.

Draco walked back to Sevs classroom with him and watched as he put harry in the playpen behind his desk before turning to draco.

He went over to his godson and pulled him close. "Draco you look upset, what's bothering you?" He asked pushing his godson back back at arms length and using two fingers he guided the boy to look him the eyes.

Draco explained how he was afraid to face his father and Severus decided to show Draco the book and tell him of the plans he had to adopt him. It would take place tonight in the headmasters office and Draco was to meet him there at 7.

Classes were easy fr Severus he woke Harry up only to feed and change him and then let him sleep. Luckily no insufferable brat in his classes blew anything up. Everything was going as plan.

Around six thirty that night Severus patiently waited for Minerva to arrive at his rooms. She was going to watch Harry, who had woken up and was playing on the floor. Severus could tell the boy was older just by how easily he was walking and how his curiosity was peaked.

Severus did not want Harry in the headmasters room for when Lucious lashed out. He didn't want Harry getting hurt. He was going to have his hands full protecting Draco after all.

Minerva entered Severus quarters. He showed her where everything was for Harry and explained that he would be back before it was his bedtime but the child might fall asleep before.

He walked over to Harry picking him up " I'll be back Harry you be a good boy okay" He gave the baby a pointed look making him giggle at Severus' efforts at being stern "I love you Son" He whispered

To his surprise the baby hugged him "Ove da " . Severus looked at the baby in surprise not sure if he have really said it "Harry?" he pointed to the baby "Da" Harry said pointing to Severus and smiling he liked this game.

Severus kissed his forehead and placed him down say bye, "buh be" Severus assumed he said bye bye. He smiled at him and took his leave.

Soon Severus found himself and Draco walking the the headmaster rooms. This was not going to be an easy visit.


	12. Chapter 11

Dracos nerves were going crazy. The child was worried sick and Severus could see it all over his knew his godfather would protect him at all costs but he was still worried. He knew how his father could be and this was not going to go over well. Draco had thought of just staying with his father until he was of age, he only had six years after all and he had talked to his godfather about it and he had made him talk to his mother.

Dracos mother was a lovely lady. She always cared for Draco and looked out for him even when his father did the awful things he did. She knew of Severus' plans and she had openly agreed knowing it was what was best for Draco. As soon as Lucious was informed of the plan today his mother was leaving and staying with family members that lucious knew nothing of. She would of course come back and visit her son when she could. Even though she had to sign over her rights for Severus to have custody. She would do anything to keep him safe.

Far too quickly for Dracos liking they arrived at Dumbledore's office. Severus looked at the small boy and drew him into his arms.

"It's going to be okay Dragon, i've got you"

Draco gave a shaky nod even though he didn't feel at all okay.

They said the password and climbed the spinning staircase. Severus breathed in heavily and knocked loudly. " Do not show him you are afraid Draco" Severus said simply placing a hand on the boys back and pushing him inside the office gently.

" Ah Draco, what is this all about, what have you done I swear boy if you have disgraced my name.." Lucious began but he was cut off

" Lucious stop" Severus said plainly watching the small boy shrink at his father's words. When lucious looked at him surprised at his words he continued " This meeting is not purely about Draco, but you"

Now lucius was really confused " Whatever do you mean Severus" He said shifting his cane in his hand.

Dumbledore stepped in " You see Lucious it has come to our attention that mr. Malfoy here is no longer safe in your custody and we are stepping forward to remove him"

Lucious laughed at the old man " You can not be serious. I have never hurt this boy a day in his life and you have no way of proving it" He said never removing his eyes from Draco

Draco Snapped " YOU BEAT ME FATHER. You are trying to force me to get the dark mark. You have never cared for you've only ever used me to get you higher on the dark lords rank and I will not stand for it! I will not have you hitting me and making me feel small any longer LUSCIOUS. "

At the sound of hearing his son use his first name lucious began charging at the boy cane raise " YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY BOY" But before he reached Draco Severus had stepped in front of him and had his wand at his throat

Just then the minister of magic followed the the aurors stepped out of the floo

" It would be in your best interest to step away from Draco, Lucius and corporate."

Lucious snarled at him but turned to the aurors " Are you really here to take custody from me because of a rumor that i beat my son"

The minister smirked and used his wand to push luscious' sleeves high up on his arm and revealing the dark mark before he had time to hide it.

" Not at all we are simply taking your custody and taking you to azkaban for that"

Lucious attempted to run but Severus had him in a body bind before he took another step. They got him to sign the papers

Xxxx

The meeting was longer than Draco had wanted and now he sat by him new father and the headmaster talking over the agreements to becoming Severus' son.

" You have always been my godson Draco and because of that you likely know what I expect of you. You know all of my rules and none of those will change. If you break any of my rules you know I will not hesitate to take your broom or if a serious infraction or you break one of hogwarts rules I am not afraid to warm your bottom for you. Is that clear?"

Draco nodded quickly, he was happy even under the threat of a spanking he knew his new father loved him and would never treat him as his father did.

The pair went back to Snape's quarters and found little Harry playing on the floor.

Draco went over and started playing with Harry already seeing the change in his age. Severus thanked Minerva and promised to bring Harry for tea tomorrow evening.

Severus watched the two boys play and knew he made the right choice.

He picked Harry up tickling his tummy. The little boy giggled and then yawned widely.

Severus smiled at him and tucked the boys into bed. How he wished lily was here.


	13. Chapter 13

This is not an update.

I have run out of steam for this try at the moment but I promise as soon as I find my train of thought I will continue it!

In the meantime I have started writing a new Harry potter story and would appreciate if all could check it out and maybe leave a review!

Thank you so much guys.


End file.
